She's Never Too Young
by LeeArt
Summary: Fred and Hermione had a crush on each other but never admit it.  Fred think that Hermione is too young for him and left Hermione with broken heart.  Hermione left England after her final year in Hogwarts to find herself a true love.  Feat. Leon from RE.
1. Chapter 1:  Jealousy and Heart Broken

**A/N:** So, this is my first time writing for Hermione and Fred pairing but please don't be hard on me. I've written a few on Hermione with different characters, crossover stories that is, and this actually can consider as crossover as well but Hermione and Fred will be the main characters. I hope you guys will enjoy reading this story from me.

**Disclaimers:** Did not own the original characters of HP and RE

* * *

><p><strong>She's Never Too Young<strong>

**Chapter 1: Jealousy and Heart Broken**

**By: LeeArt**

Fred had never admitted to anyone that he had a crush on Hermione, not even to his own twin George but somehow his twin knew him best. The seventh year Gryffindor had a big ego for he did not dare to admit that to anyone because all his friends includes his own twin dated someone around their age and had a remarkable personality which is obviously shown. Unlike Hermione, the famous bossy, bushy haired know-it-all bookworm, Fred did not think that Hermione have a great personality just like them and he told everyone that she is too young for him and not even his type to match with, and did not aware that his words had hurt her feeling.

Unknown to Fred, Hermione had developed a crush on the famous prankster but she did not dare to admit or to tell him because she knows how different she is from him. The differences in their personalities had Hermione to think twice or more and then in the she end up keeping everything to herself. Hermione had heard from Fred himself how he told everyone that she is too young and not his type of girl. Hermione took everything with a broken heart and realizes that it is useless to chase after someone who did not want her.

Things are not easy for her, with Umbridge and her minions who are bound to catch anyone who break rules and the D.A. that is being held secretly, Hermione use the excuse of being busy with her study and helping Harry to deal with the problem he had had put Hermione into a situation where she is trying everything to be able to get away from Fred. Unknown to her, Fred had been jealous to see her spending more time with Harry and Ron and even Ginny but then he did not come out with an effort to speak with her and tries to make her jealous by dating different girls from time to time. Fred did not aware that his attitude had pissed Harry, Ron, Ginny and even George and the four of them felt pity for Hermione who trying so hard to get away from Fred because what he did had sadden her and hurt her feeling and they had no idea what is Fred's true motive of trying to make her jealous or sad.

Fred had dated many girls while in Hogwarts, some of them are about his age but there are a few who are slightly younger than himself, and he even dated a couple of girls who are younger than Hermione. While Hermione did not date any boys while in school and choose to pay her attention to her study for she wants to get an excellent results for her OWLs and at the same time worried about Harry.

As time goes by, the twins left Hogwarts with their remarkable exit and Hermione's feeling towards Fred is crushed. Her best friends, Harry, Ron and Ginny knew about Hermione's feeling for Fred but promised her that they will not tell anyone about it though they want to knock some sense into Hermione and told her to be a true Gryffindor but they know how stubborn she can be. She did not want to be embarrassed nor had her heart broken if he rejects her. Hermione know that she is sad but she had to face the fact that he did not have any feeling for her and she had to carry on and trying hard to do anything just to ignore her feeling for the famous prankster and from time to time her crush on Fred begin to fade away slowly but still there's a little feeling that still left in her heart.

xoxoxo

Fred and George had finally opened the joke shop that they had been planned for years, despite protest from their mother. They are now the owners of the famous Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and stay at the flat above the joke shop and hardly go back to The Burrow except for certain occasion or to attend Sunday lunch in which Mrs Weasley had forced them to. The Golden Trio had grown and Hermione is now no longer had that famous bushy hair and she is slowly becoming an attractive and beautiful young woman that had catches attention from various young men and boys. Though her feeling for Fred is no longer there but there's a small feeling in her heart that still wanting him.

When the Golden Trio along with Ginny and Mrs Weasley goes to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies, they were invited to visit the shop and Fred was surprise to see the changes in Hermione. His crush towards her still lingers but his ego is too strong and therefore he chooses not to admit about his feeling towards her and still held to his belief that she is too young for him though George, Harry, Ron and Ginny know that he used to date a couple of girls who are younger than Hermione. And because of that they choose to ignore him though they were pretty angry with him for hurting Hermione's feeling.

"Fred, oi Freddie…" George tried to get his twin's attention as the Golden Trio move around looking at the various products around the shop. Fred couldn't take his eyes off Hermione who is currently looking at the WonderWitch product along with Ginny. George is getting frustrated with his twin for being such a coward and really want to knock some sense into his head, but knowing that it will get nowhere because Fred's ego is lot bigger that he can put The Burrow in it.

Getting no response, George smack at the back of his head and this had his attention. "What?" Fred asked as he gritted his teeth and held his head as he glared at his twin who looked annoyed at him.

"Just go there and admit that you likes her, instead of looking at her with that glint in your eyes but held strongly to your bloody ego and lie to everyone that you did not have any feeling towards her whatsoever," George whispered harshly and then took his leave to serve customers who are looking at the Skiving Snackbox, leaving the irritated Fred who still glaring at him and then turned his attention to the beautiful witch who is now joining her two best friends with Ginny following from behind.

"_I did not have any feeling for her and besides she is way too young for me,"_ Fred thought to himself as he turned away and walks towards a customer who is busy choosing a Patented Daydream Charms and see that the Golden Trio along with Ginny had left the shop.

* * *

><p>The Second Wizarding War was a hard time for everyone, Harry, Hermione and Ron are on the run and they had been living out there for months now, Fred and George are busy with their shop and also Potterwatch, and despite being worried about her Fred still did not want to admit that he had slowly fell for her. Hermione had become a beautiful young woman and Fred saw it during Bill's wedding and he did not want to admit that he is jealous to see her hanging with Harry and Ron and he just told them that Hermione is like a sister to him and nothing more. To prove his point he had invited his current girlfriend who he had been dated for a couple of time to the wedding and there he pointed that he is in love with the woman who had been wrapping her arms on Fred almost all the time.<p>

Weeks later after the Golden Trio had left, Fred broke up with his girlfriend as he did not really interested in her and this had angered George for he had enough of Fred's attitude.

"You know what, one day you'll be sorry for what you did and by that time there's nothing that you can do about it," George spoke harshly after Fred had broken up with his new girlfriend whom he had dated few weeks ago. George felt pity for the girl who had developed a huge crush on Fred and in the end she was dumped by him for his feeling for Hermione is still there and yet he still did not want to admit it to anyone though both George and Ginny had threaten to hex him for not being honest to himself.

"This is my own problem, Forge, so let me deal with it," Fred exclaimed as he pushed his twin out of his way and go down to the shop. Fred is really pissed because George seems to interfere too often in his love life. He did not realize that George is sad to see him torturing himself because of his ego.

Finally the war had occurred and the members of the Order had rushed to Hogwarts to join the battle against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Fred and George arrived along with the rest of the Weasley and Fred is surprise to see Hermione along with Harry and Ron in Hogwarts. The battle occurred in every corner in Hogwarts and every members of the Order is battling against the Death Eaters and in the end victory is on their side for Harry had managed to destroy Voldemort for good. The Order had lost some of their members, namely Tonk and Lupin and some of the D.A. members were killed as well, and Colin Creevey is one of them.

After the war had ended, Hermione went to Australia to retrieve her parents and returned their memory back and then she continued with her final year in Hogwarts. Fred still had that crush on her and along with his ego. But Hermione had giving up on him and she know that she had no chance to be with him and pay her attention to her final year while Fred is busy chasing girl after girl just to make her jealous but still did not want to admit about his true feeling to her.

Fred is sure of himself that Hermione will stay in the Wizarding world after she finish her school and predict that she will find a job in the Ministry. But what happen next had Fred had the shock of his life. Hermione is moving away from England right after she finished her final year in Hogwarts.

xoxoxo

Right before Hermione left England the news about her decision had created sparks among the Weasley and Harry. Mrs Weasley and Ginny had demand an answer from Hermione of why she choose to live far away from them. Ron is furious and so is Harry but somehow The-Boy-Who-Lived understand that this is her choice and they had no right to stop her and for that he support her decision. Fred and George just sit there quietly and watch everything in front of them. George is sad about it but Fred is still in shocking state. This is not supposed to happen. After a few explanations the Weasley finally understand that she wants to continue her study onto higher level and she wants to take this opportunity to give herself a new chance of life and try to live into different culture. But none of them except Harry, Ron and Ginny know and aware that Hermione choose this decision to stay away from Fred. The three of them are very angry with him that Ginny had almost gave out and hex him but was refrained by Harry and Ron and reminded her about their promises to Hermione long ago. Hermione know that this is the only choice she had to make herself happy and find the one man that will love her and she will not going to be bother by Fred and his 'parade of girlfriends'.

19-year old Hermione left England and move to America less than a week later and had stayed there for years. And during that time lots of things had happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Six years later<strong>

Ginny is busy helping her mother in the kitchen, she and Harry had been married for three years and now she is heavily pregnant with her first child. Ron had been married to Luna two years ago and they had a baby boy by the name of Lycon who is almost a year old. George had been married to a girl named Sofia four years ago and had a twins daughters who are going to be three years old soon. And Fred, he is still holding to his old attitude which pissed them off and Mrs Weasley even wonder if Fred did not want a steady relationship with any girls that he had met. Since Hermione had left England six years ago, he hardly went on a date but since living on their own George had complained that once in a while he will bring different girl back home whom he met at a bar for a night and he dated some of them that hardly lasted than three months. And right now he is dating a former Ravenclaw student by the name of Chloe who is in the same year as Ginny when she was a student in Hogwarts. They had been dating for almost two months but yet did not have a steady relationship and none of them wanted to encourage Fred to stay loyal to this one because Ginny and Luna are not very friendly towards Chloe and they knew that both Fred and Chloe dated just to get benefits from one another and George could sense that Fred did not have any feeling for Chloe at all.

It is almost Christmas and it's been six years since they last saw Hermione. There's no news of her whatsoever and Harry, Ron and Ginny are very sad and they had blamed Fred for this. Fred on the other hand pointed out that he is not at fault here and it is Hermione's own decision to move away from England.

As Ginny is helping her mother preparing dinner, a tiny barn owl tap the window and Ginny and Mrs Weasley look at each other as they had no idea whose owl is it as Mrs Weasley open the window to let the tiny owl to enter. As the window opened the tiny barn owl flew inside in a speed because of the cold weather outside and in its leg is a letter. Ginny and her mother looked at each other and then to the tiny owl as the owl offers the letter to them, it is written to Ginny as she takes it by surprise and wonder who is writing to her.

After she took the letter, the tiny owl flew away in a fast speed, leaving the mother and daughter to almost have a shock. Ginny then turned her attention to the letter in her hand and wondering from whom the letter is.

As she tears the envelope Harry, Ron and Luna walk into the kitchen and surprise to see Ginny being serious with a letter in her hand.

"What is it, love?" Harry asked his wife as Ginny takes the letter out from the envelope.

"I don't know, I'm about to find out," Ginny responded as she begins to read the letter.

As Ginny read the letter, her expression changed and she did not know whether to be happy or angry or to laugh or cry. Harry watched his wife in panic and so does the rest who had been watching her with slight panic.

"Ginny, love, what's going on, what is written in the letter, who wrote it?" One question after another came from Harry as he saw his wife who is now trying to calm herself down but her effort failed her.

"Ginny, stop," Ron spoke loudly as he was worried of his only and currently pregnant sister. This got Ginny's attention as she looked at them with a smile in her face and a tear of happiness slide on her cheek.

"It's Hermione, she's back. Hermione's coming back for Christmas," Ginny cried happily.

* * *

><p>So, here you go. Actually I was planning to make a one-shot but somehow it is too long so I've divided into two chapters. This is my first HermioneFred so please don't be hard on me. I love reading Hermione/Fred pairing and I prefer them to be a couple rather than Hermione/Ron, if only I had the power to change the time and tell J.K. Rowling to pair Hermione with Fred instead of Ron hahaha. But I too love to write something different so please don't hate me for this one. Well then folks, please enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2: Frustration and Christmas

A/N: The second and final part of this story, mostly Hermione/Leon and Fred/OC pairings and hope that you'll enjoy this one. So, Hermione's coming back to England and plan to celebrate Christmas with the Weasley and Harry, so how will Fred react to this. Feat Leon S. Kennedy from Resident Evil as Hermione's...hehehe. For all Fred/Hermione's fan please don't be hard on me, I love this pair too but I want to write something different in my story.

Disclaimers: Still aren't mine to claim huhuhu

* * *

><p><strong>She's Never Too Young<strong>

**Chapter 2: Frustration and Christmas with the Kennedys**

**By: LeeArt**

The Burrow filled with excitement as it is now Christmas Day and everyone woke up as early as they could to prepare for the day and the children are the most happening people ever in The Burrow as they are given lots of gifts from their grandparents, uncles and aunts.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna and Mrs Weasley wear their best for the day and each and one of them looked anxious, excited as well as full of emotion and none of them had told anyone in the family about Hermione's return as they want to make a surprise of it. Even Mr Weasley had no idea about it.

"Hi mum, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Merry Christmas. Say, all of you look great today, is there any special occasion on today besides Christmas?" George asked as he and his wife and kids floo in to The Burrow. Mrs Weasley could only smile as she greeted her son and wife and give a kiss each to her granddaughters and ushered them to the living room as Bill, Fleur and their children floo in and followed closely by Charlie and Percy and Audrey and their daughter Lucy. As everyone passes presents, drinks and food around, Fred floo in with his so-called girlfriend Chloe and aware the look on Ginny, Harry and Ron's face as he choose to ignored it.

"What time did she say she'll come?" Harry whispered to his wife as they stood near the hallway.

"Around afternoon and she said that she had a surprise for us as well," Ginny responded as she looked at the time at the moment as it is barely 10 a.m. in the morning and all of them are having their special breakfast in the living room, courtesy of Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Luna. Harry and Ron along with their spouse and Mrs Weasley can't wait for Hermione to show up and to see what this surprise is for them as they tried to be patients yet still full of anxiety and worries if she cancel her plan at the very last minute. And there they are waiting patiently as one by one guests pop up at The Burrow which includes Andromeda Tonks, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and a few members of the Order that had survived the war includes the current Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt.

xoxoxo

It is almost afternoon when they hear someone's apparate nearby The Burrow as Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Mrs Weasley suddenly looked too excited about it while the others looked at them weirdly and one or two glanced towards the door, wondering if someone's going to knock on the door.

"May I know who are you expecting to come here?" Mr Weasley asked as he eyed his wife, his daughter and son with their spouses weirdly when someone's knock on the door.

"Seems that your…guest has just arrive then," Mr Weasley spoke as Ginny, despites being heavily pregnant, rushed to the door as the rest of them, who did not know about this, looked at her weirdly.

Ginny tries to calm herself down as she opened the door while Harry, Ron, Luna and Mrs Weasley looked at the door being opened with their hearts pounding fast as if their could hear it loud and clear. They are hoping that it is the one person that they are waiting for standing outside The Burrow.

Fred looked at them strangely but somehow his did not understand why his heart beat faster and he feels that something's big is going to happen now.

As Ginny open the door and poke her head out she almost let out a scream, Hermione is standing outside The Burrow and she is not alone. With her is a tall, handsome blonde with sturdy built and dressing smart which look equally smart to Hermione that has changed much since the last six years. Her hair is much softer and slightly wavy, she got the perfect curve and nice, fair skin, she wear a dark blue sleeveless knee-length V-neck dress and she looks very beautiful, and a nice dark blue strapless heal to match with and she wore a light make-up with less jewellery to show off. Ginny was way too happy to see her again and surprise to see that she had bring someone that can make the Weasley men, and Harry, go jealous, well maybe except her father because he is matured to be jealous of this handsome man.

"Hermione, I'm so glad that you're back," Ginny spoke as she hugged Hermione who is smirking at her while the man with her just offers a smile.

"Ginny, glad to see you too, Merry Christmas," Hermione responded as she hugged Ginny back.

"Merry Christmas to you too, gosh, I'm so happy that you're home, and this is…?" Ginny asked as she smirked, looking at the man who arrived with Hermione.

"Oh, this is Leon, Leon Kennedy," Hermione replied as she introduced the man who came with her as Leon offers to shake hand with Ginny and then handed a basket of gift, foods definitely, to Ginny who took it with pleasure as the redhead young woman gives Hermione a "tell me later about this" hint.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Potter, formerly known as Ginny Weasley, Merry Christmas and welcome to The Burrow, our home that is," Ginny introduced herself.

"I'm Leon, Merry Christmas to you too Mrs Potter, and thank you for having us here," Leon greeted Ginny back as he put his arm on Hermione' shoulder as Ginny eyed them with interest as Hermione pretended to pout at her and fought not to blush when Leon kissed her on her temple. She turned and smile at him.

"Just call me Ginny, please come in and help yourself, we've been waiting for you," Ginny invited them with a smile in her face as she held on the gift basket dearly to her as she can see that most of the contents are foods from expensive brands.

She then opens the door widely to allow her guests to enter and as both Hermione and Leon follow Ginny to come inside she could see Harry and Ron smiling widely at her while Mrs Weasley is trying to control herself from crying but manage to curve a smile in her lips.

"Hermione," both men greeted and hugged their best friend whom they did not see for the last six years. Then the rest of the Weasley, except for Fred and Chloe who looked at them with shock, swarm around the young woman and her partner as they had a lot to ask her.

"Merry Christmas everyone, I'm glad to see all of you again," Hermione spoke and smile at them.

"Merry Christmas to the both of you too, so Hermione who is this young, handsome man that came with you?" Mr Weasley asked as he smiling at them.

"Oh…I'm sorry, this is Leon, Leon Kennedy, and he's…," Hermione did not have the chance to finished her words when Chloe approaches her, pretended to greeted them as she eyed Leon with interest.

"_This man is slightly better than Fred,"_ Chloe thought to herself as she still eyed Leon with interest. She then turned her attention to Hermione who looked at her with slight suspicious. Chloe remember her as the famous bookworm back in Hogwarts and wondering how come she can get herself a handsome bloke that do not match with her bookish identity. And seems that Hermione remember her well as she was the annoying swot back in Hogwarts.

"Hi, you're Hermione Granger, right, I'm Chloe Cashwell," Chloe introduced herself to Hermione, thought she really wanted to greet Leon first, with that sickening girly voice just to get the attention from Leon who seems did not pay much attention to her.

"Hi, yeah I'm Hermione Granger, well that was once though," Hermione replied, which got others attention as well.

"Huh…meaning?" Chloe asked again as she suddenly became curious.

"Kennedy, its Hermione Kennedy now, and this is Leon, my husband," said Hermione as she and Leon looked at each other lovingly. Chloe looked at them back and forth and pretend to smile at them as she excused herself to go back to Fred who is now slightly pale to hear that Hermione is already married to that sturdy man.

The women, except Chloe who stayed with Fred all the time, had dragged Hermione to dig up information and news about her and her life from the past six years and how did she met Leon and such, while the men had invited Leon to join them and Fred freed himself from Chloe to join the men though he is more interested to know when and how Hermione and Leon had met and fell in love and how long did they have been married. And during the conversation among the men, especially Harry, Ron and Leon as the two wizards want to know how's Hermione had been doing while she was staying in Sates, Fred had found out that Leon is about four years older than Hermione, meaning that he is younger than him by two years. And he is waiting for a chance to speak with Leon alone and want to know what had attract Leon to Hermione that the two of them end up being married to each other.

Mrs Weasley had been looking at Hermione with a loving gaze, Hermione is her second daughter and she is glad that she is finally home and she can't help but smile to hear the women asked Hermione about her life and about Leon. She can even see that Hermione is happy and glowing and somehow she knew that Hermione had other thing she did not tell them yet and Molly Weasley want to ask about this later.

"Leon is working as some sort of police for the government back in the States, like Auror." Molly Weasley heard Hermione told the rest of the women about her husband's occupation and she could see how happy Hermione was talking about her love life and how happy she was to be married to Leon and found out that they had been married for almost a year now.

Then Mrs Weasley announced that late lunch is ready and all of them includes Hermione, Leon and Chloe joins the Weasleys and Potters to the dining room and luckily that Mr Weasley had used the expanded charm to expand the kitchen and Leon look quite surprise though he knew that Hermione is a witch but she did not use much of her magic back home.

Before Hermione got the chance to sit, Mrs Weasley takes this opportunity to ask what has been playing in her mind and none of them had aware that Ginny is listening quietly to them.

"Hermione dear, you seem glowing and look radiant, how long are you now?" Mrs Weasley asked with a glint in her eyes as Hermione looked at her with slightly blush in her face.

"Mrs Weasley, how can you tell?"

"Hermione dear, I'm a mother of seven children, of course I know," said Mrs Weasley with a smile. Hermione looked at her and can't help but to smile as well.

"I'm one month along now," Hermione said as she touched her stomach and smile lovingly.

"Did Leon know about this?"

"Yes, he did and he's all over the moon when he found out about it. Both of us can't wait for our little one to join our family."

Mrs Weasley smile at her and she can see how happy Hermione is when they hear Ginny squeal happily and hug Hermione.

"I'm so glad for you, I hope that our children will become best friend just like we do," Ginny whispered softly to her and Mrs Weasley smiles to see her real and surrogate daughters together just like they used to when they were still young and both of them will become mothers soon, especially Ginny who is due to give birth pretty soon while Hermione still got months away before becoming a mother.

Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley joined the rest for the late Christmas lunch and news about Hermione being pregnant with her first child was shared with all of them and they had offered congratulations and best wishes to her and Leon and some even ask the not-so-soon-to-be parents if they are going to send their children to Hogwarts when the time come or choose to send their children to the muggle school.

While everyone had stories to share, Fred and Chloe just sit there eating their Christmas lunch and most of the time Fred pay full attention to both Hermione and Leon and pretend to act cool though deep inside he is pretty jealous, angry and sad for Hermione, his Hermione, is now a married woman and is expecting her first child with her husband. He did not realize that George, his twin, had been watching him with concern. George did not blamed Hermione because it was not her fault that Fred is such a prat and now he is sorry for what he did to her. In fact George is happy that Hermione had found the one man that truly loved her and now she and Leon are very happy with each other and her being pregnant with their first child. And George is hoping that Fred will learn his lesson and not being a prat or git anymore for he has lost his chance to be with Hermione because of his own mistake in the past.

xoxoxo

As they finished their lunch all of them goes to the living room and have a chat with one another while Hermione is helping Mrs Weasley in the kitchen for Ginny is unable to do hard work due to her pregnancy. Hermione then left the kitchen because Mrs Weasley has insisted that she is the guest of the house and told to join the rest of them in the living room.

As she enter the living room Hermione could see that Leon is getting along pretty well with the rest of them and he could see Harry, Ron, Mr Weasley and Bill enjoyed his company very much and shares stories and how Mr Weasley can easily impressed hearing about muggle's technology and such. Even though she had told them about Leon being a police-like agent for the government of the United States, there's no way she will tell them about what he really do and besides she bet that they had no idea what special agent, T-virus or G-virus or zombie is anyway. And somehow she is glad and happy that Leon can accept her as being a natural-born witch that used wand to channel her power, not the kind of witch or wizard or warlock that sell her or his soul to the devil, like he used to think about the witches back in the States who joined forces with evil in order to gain power. She remembered back how she met Leon for the first time after he returned to the United States from his operation known as Operation Javier and the two of them started as friend after she saved him from an escaped zombies by petrified and immobilized them by using her magic in front of him, unintentionally that is, in order to refrained them from attacking him and from friendship it slowly blooming into love and the two of them were married after Leon returned from Eastern Europe and now being married for almost a year the two of them are expecting their first child together.

As Hermione join Ginny and Luna, Fred turn his attention to the witch he used or still had a crush on, except that she is officially belongs to someone else. Now he had lost her for good and he began to recall what George had told him years ago about his mistake and how sorry he will be because of that. Pretending to enjoy the crowd Fred begins to wonder what will happen to him next for he had no interest to continue this not-so-called relationship with Chloe anymore but then he will not going to have Hermione because he had never had her in his life, thanks to his own ego. And as time passing by Fred begins to think that maybe it is time for him to admit that he had been doing wrong all the time by hurting Hermione's feeling and his own.

xoxoxo

It is almost late in the afternoon on Christmas day as Fred takes the opportunity to have a private conversation with Leon and lucky for him as he found the man he wanted to see outside the house enjoying the view around The Burrow.

"Hi there, mind if I join you?" Fred asked as he stood next to Leon. Leon nodded his head and offers a smile to Fred.

"Sure, no problem, your family surely had a nice place, and it took me by surprise to found that people like me cannot see or detect this place whatsoever and I'm glad that I'm with Hermione so I had the chance to see this remarkable place with my own eyes," Leon spoke truthfully and somehow deep inside Fred is glad that Leon knows how to appreciate the beauty around The Burrow.

"Thanks mate, yeah you're right, you're lucky to have Hermione," Fred responded with a forced smile.

"I'm Leon, by the way," Leon introduced himself knowing that he had no chance to get to know some of them earlier.

"Fred," Fred simply answers as Leon glanced at the half of the famous pranksters.

"Fred, and the other one…," Leon said as he tried to remember the other Weasley twin.

"George, yea we're twins, it's pretty hard to tell us apart and even our family still can't figure out which one is which," Fred answered, smirking as Leon laughed. The two of them turns their attention to the surrounding around The Burrow before Fred decides to ask what that has been playing in his mind earlier.

"Say Leon, what do you think of Hermione, I know that she is your wife but…," Fred spoke as Leon looked at him strangely and wondering what Fred is trying to say to him especially about his wife. Fred looks at him and knows that he just being ridiculous, this is Hermione's husband for Merlin's sake. Rather than asking more stupid question he let out what is been playing in his mind and also in his heart moments ago.

"I used to had a crush on Hermione when we were both students in Hogwarts, our school that is, but I guess that I am being stupid because I never admit about my feeling to her because I always thought that she is too young for me," Fred started as Leon listened to him.

"I like her, heck I even fell for her once, but I never want to admit that. I guess that I've been a coward then and I think that I've been hurting her feeling since but…I was just being stupid and never sorry for what I did, until today when she showed up with you," Fred continued as Leon stood there looking at Fred admitting about his feeling towards his wife. Leon knew that Hermione had a crush once on Fred but after the second Wizarding war she had given up on him because of his attitude and how his words had hurt her feeling. Leon knew about it when he and Hermione were becoming good friends' years ago when she had told him about everything and apart from continuing her studies onto higher education in the United States, staying away from Fred was the other reason why she came to America.

"I guess that I was sorry for what I did, and it is too late for me to turn back because of my own mistakes, even though I was jealous, maybe angry and sad but…but I'm happy for her for having you, and I can see how much she loves you," Fred said, his eyes fixed on the scenery as Leon turned his attention to the scenery as well.

"I know that she used to have a crush on you too, she told me once when we were just friends, before we fell in love with each other," Leon responded and this had Fred's attention.

"Hermione is a strong woman, she is caring and wonderful, and because of that I fell in love with her. Even though she is four years younger than I am but age is not a barrier for me to love her for she is just perfect for me. Hermione is one great woman and I'm glad that I'm having her for my entire life, I know that she loves me as much as I loves her, we are happy together and Hermione is my perfect soul mate. She had told me that even though she had given up on you and know what you did to her but she always thought you as a family and I can guess that she is eventually had forgiven you," Leon spoke again as Fred looked at him with shock clearly written in his face and he nodded his head as he cannot trust his voice at the moment for he is sad and happy at the same time, happy that Hermione might had forgiven him but sad that he has lost his chance to be with her forever.

"Can you tell her that I'm sorry for what I've did?" Fred asked as Leon stared at him and nodded his head.

"Thank you, and please take good care of her," Fred said as Leon smiled at him and nodded his head for the second time.

xoxoxo

It is almost evening when Fred saw Hermione standing outside next to the lake. Gosh he really missed this beautiful woman but then she's belongs to Leon, the one man that truly loves her and Fred can see how happy she is to be with him. Fred did not want to take her happiness away because she deserves it. Fred also know that he needs to apologizes to her for being a git and though Leon had told him that Hermione might already forgave him but he really feel that he should apologizes to her sincerely. He walks towards her and take a stand next to her as Hermione turns her attention to him.

"Hey," Fred greeted her.

"Hi," Hermione responded, she then turned her attention back to the lake.

"How have you been?" Fred began, wondering if this is the right moment to have this conversation with her.

"Good, never better," Hermione replied but her eyes never leave the scenery in front of her.

"Glad to hear that… Listen, I want to say how sorry I am for being…such a git to you, I did not aware that what I did before had hurt your feeling, I just being stupid at those times," Fred started as he eyed Hermione nervously, not knowing if she will yell or simply ignore him. At first she did not respond or say anything about it and Fred slightly fidgeting when Hermione abruptly turned to him.

"It is okay, that was long time ago and we were all being immature at that time. I'm very happy now to have Leon in my life," Hermione responded as she smiled at him. Fred could only nod for he does not trust his voice at this moment. He eyed the beautiful witch and could see the gleam in her eyes when she mentioned about Leon, her husband and he is very jealous of it. But there's nothing that he can do to change it except to accept it with a broken heart and pray for her happiness. At least he is happy that Hermione is happy.

"He really makes you happy, that husband of yours," Fred spoke.

"Yes, yes he is," Hermione told him proudly as a grin appeared in her beautiful, radiant face.

After a while Hermione excused herself as it is getting late and she and Leon needs to go back to her parents since they had promised Hermione's folks that they will be home for Christmas' dinner.

"You'll find someone that will truly loves you and gives you the happiness you deserve, but promise me that you will not do the same mistake again," Hermione told Fred sincerely as she smiles at him before she and her husband disapparates from The Burrow as Fred watches the spot where Hermione and her husband stood before disappeared and a smile appear in his face, he knows that Hermione's right.

"I guess that you're right love, and thank you for forgiving me."

* * *

><p>So guys, that's the second and last chapter of this supposed to be one-shot story, so I hope that you'll enjoy this one. Any grammatical mistakes are mine to admit that. Your reviews or comment will make my day but please don't be harsh or hard on me.<p> 


End file.
